Passages Of Time
by Ranguvar27
Summary: This is a series of one shots that take place between Chapters 18 and 19 of my long fiction Knave of My Heart. Some will be connected, while others are random. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Striking A Deal

Passages of Time

Month One Striking A Deal

"You want me to do what?!" Stayne asked his jaw dropping. Alannah sighed, and then repeated her request.

"Teach me how to use a sword. I have some skill with the dagger, but I want to learn sword fighting as well, and who better to ask than you?"

Stayne rubbed his forehead. "I don't know, maybe someone who doesn't want to see his pregnant lover hurt herself or the child? You are a month pregnant! What are you thinking, Alannah? What if something should go wrong?"

Alannah sighed in annoyance, and then walked over to the swords hanging on the armory wall. Stayne narrowed his eye, and groaned in exasperation as she reached up and pulled a sword off its hangings, hefting it in her hand with a grin of triumph.

"This blade will do quite nicely, I think. Now, where shall we begin?"

Stayne buried his face in his hands. "Alannah, I am not going to teach you to use a bloody sword! Can't you just be satisfied with the dagger?"

He gulped as the sword point was pressed lightly against his throat.

Alannah leaned in, her eyes flecked with red. "I want to learn, Ilosivic. You're the best swordsman in Underland. Who else am I going to ask?"

Stayne gently pushed the sword aside. "How about Tarrant? He's rather skilled, plus he won't be constantly worrying about you!"

Alannah frowned deeply, and then grinned.

Stayne sighed. "I know that look, love. It's the same one Chessur always has. What do you have on your mind?"

Alannah's grin grew larger. "How about I make you a deal? You teach me sword fighting, and I'll teach you to swim."

Stayne rolled his eye. "Hardly a fair exchange."

He sighed deeply as Alannah slowly raised her sword into the en garde position, a wicked smile on her face. "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

Alannah grinned wider and shook her head. Stayne nodded in defeat, and then drew his sword.

Hours later, Stayne found himself marveling at how quickly Alannah picked up basic sword skills. While she was a long way from being able to be called an expert, he had to admit to himself that she could hold her own. True, he had managed to disarm her four times out of five, but the third and fourth times he had been hard pressed. The fifth time, she had managed to disarm him. Stayne grinned at her.

"Well done, love. Now, I think it's time we took a break. I do have to say, you are quite the fast learner. I'm impressed."

Alannah bowed. "Why, thank you."

She placed her sword on the floor and walked over to him, then reached up and grabbed his shirt, yanking him down into a deep kiss. He responded eagerly, and then gently pulled away.

"Alannah, I don't think the armory is the best place to be doing this. If someone should walk in, they'll get quite the shock."

She nodded thoughtfully. "You're absolutely right." She walked over to the door, locking it. "There, now nobody can get in."

She grinned wickedly then walked over to him. "Now, where were we?"

Stayne's last coherent thought was that his lover was quite the expert in other areas.


	2. Chapter 2 Said I Could Not Swim

Passages of Time Month Two

Said I Could Not Swim

Alannah sighed quietly as she watched Stayne. He was standing on the bank of the pond that lay in one of the many gardens in Marmoreal, a look of supreme hesitation on his face. He was beginning to wish he had never struck the bargain with Alannah.

"Alannah, I really don't think this is a good idea. I mean, why do I have to learn to swim, anyway? I got along just fine for all these years."

He turned to leave, and Alannah grabbed his arm. "Ilosivic, we made a bargain. You taught me to use a sword. Now I must hold up my part of the deal. The pond is deep enough, and I'm a good swimmer. You're in perfectly capable hands, love. Now-into the water."

Stayne frowned at her. She rolled her eyes, walked over to the bank, quickly stripped off her shirt, and then walked into the pond. Stayne groaned quietly, and Alannah snickered.

"You coming, or do you intend to stand there until you take root?"

Stayne huffed in defeat. "Very well." He stripped off his shirt, and hesitatingly entered the water, stopping when the water rose to his waist. Alannah swam over to him and placed her hands on his waist. "Lean back so your head touches the water."

He looked at her, alarmed, and she snorted in exasperation. "Ilosivic, either you lean back on your own or I push you. It is your decision."

"Are all pregnant women this violent?"

Alannah crossed her arms. "Yes, now lean your head back!"

Stayne slowly leaned back until his head entered the water, and then quickly stood upright, panting. "There. I leaned back." He gulped as Alannah glared at him. "Well, you didn't say how long I had to stay like that..."

"Ilosivic Stayne, you lean back now, or Time help me I will hold you under!" she hissed at him.

Stayne shivered, and Alannah looked at him. "You are going to be fine, love. I'm not going to let anything happen. Trust me. Lean back." She placed her hands on his waist.

He sighed quietly, then slowly leaned back, with Alannah's hands supporting him. When he was fully immersed in the water, she smiled gently at him.

"You're doing great. Now first things first-learning to float. Let your feet come off the bottom. I've got you, so don't worry about that."

Stayne slowly lifted his feet off the pond's bottom. He shut his eye as he felt himself floating, and stiffened in terror. Alannah gently stroked his face, and he opened his eye.

"Relax, Ilosivic. You're not going to get hurt. I know what I'm doing."

Stayne relaxed, letting himself float. Alannah smiled at him. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Stayne looked up at her. "I guess not. What comes next?"

Alannah grinned. "Next, I teach you basic strokes."

Stayne grinned wickedly at her, and she playfully smacked his chest. "Not those kind of strokes! You're already quite good at those. It's how this little one came into being, after all." She reminded him.

Stayne smiled happily. "And it's the best thing that could ever happen to us."

Alannah nodded. "Yes, now can we please continue with the lesson?"

Stayne nodded, and then yelped in shock as she wrapped her arms around his waist, yanking him under. He shot to the surface, panting and gasping. Alannah smirked at him. "Couldn't resist, love."

Stayne gaped at her, and then buried his face in his hands. This was going to be a long month.


	3. Chapter 3 Hats and Hearts

Passages of Time Month Three

Hats and Hearts

Alannah walked through the halls of Marmoreal, searching for Tarrant. He had requested her presence in his milliner's shop, and she was curious to know what he had in store for her.

She stopped as she reached a door, hearing the unmistakable sounds of Tarrant muttering to himself in Outlandish. Alannah smirked to herself. 'I guess one of his hats isn't turning out too well.' She took a deep breath and knocked firmly on the door.

Tarrant wrenched the door open, ready to give whoever was disturbing him the dressing down they richly deserved. "How dare you interrupt my work you..." His attitude quickly changed when he saw who was standing in his doorway. "Lady Alannah! How nice to see you!"

Alannah smiled drily. "You seem to be a trifle busy; perhaps I should come back some other time."

She made to leave, and Tarrant gently took her arm, smiling apologetically. "I am sorry, My Lady, but I would like to ask your opinion on some hats I have just made. Please, come in."

Alannah walked into his shop, and gasped at the riot of colors that greeted her. Red, green, purple, orange, blue, yellow-and even some colors she was certain Tarrant had invented himself. There was fabric of all shapes and sizes scattered throughout the room, and she was certain that had the sun been able to get through the curtains draped over the windows she would have been struck blind by all the sequins. Her eyes then fell on a large table, and widened in delight. Spread across the table's surface was some of the most amazing hats she had ever seen. They were a variety of shapes, sizes, and colors. Alannah walked over to the table, and ran her hands along them, marveling at Tarrant's skill.

"Tarrant, these are excellent! I've never seen hats like them!"

Tarrant beamed. "I'm glad you like them, My Lady. I want to make you a present of one of them, if I may. If you like, I could also make a hat for the little one."

Alannah laughed. "Tarrant, the little one has six months to go. At the rate you work, you would have filled an entire room with hats by that time." She paused, seeing his downtrodden look. "However, that also means that I will have quite the large selection to choose from. Therefore, I accept your offer."

Tarrant beamed even wider. "Thank you, My Lady. I will get started right away. Please, sit down." He led her over to a chair near his worktable, and she slowly eased herself down. Tarrant walked around the room, gathering fabrics, sequins, and feathers. He piled everything on his table, and began to work, his fingers flying.

Alannah watched him, marveling at how quickly he was able to turn pieces of fabric into works of art. 'It's no wonder Alice fell for him. He's quite the skilled madman.'

"Tarrant? Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Tarrant grunted in response, and Alannah grinned. "Have you told her yet that you love her?"

'Told who?" he asked, distracted.

Alannah rolled her eyes. "Who do you think? Alice. Have you told her yet that you love her?"

Tarrant froze, and then turned to Alannah with an amazed look on his face. "How did you..?"

Alannah laughed. "Tarrant, I would not be surprised if all of Underland knew. It's pretty clear in the way you look at her, the way you seem much calmer when she's around, the way you smile whenever she talks. So why haven't you told her?"

Tarrant sighed. "Because I'm scared to lose her as a friend. She and I went through so much together, and we became quite close. Having to say goodbye to her that first time was devastating. When she came back, I was thrilled. But I'm scared that if I tell her my true feelings, she'll leave again."

Alannah sighed gently. "Tarrant, you will never know for sure unless you tell her, and if you don't you run the risk of losing her forever."

Tarrant nodded. "You're right, My Lady."

He suddenly beamed, and held out the hat he had been working on. Alannah gasped in amazement. The hat was a deep green with bands of blue and gold woven throughout the brim.

"Tarrant, it's amazing!" she exclaimed. Tarrant grinned wider.

"Thank you, My Lady. It's yours."

Alannah smiled, and took the hat, then walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for a lovely present, my friend."

Tarrant smiled softly. "You are most welcome. Stayne is quite the lucky man."

Alannah grinned. "That he is."

She walked to the door, and paused. "Remember what I said, Tarrant. Tell her."

Tarrant smiled as he watched her leave. 'Stayne is extremely lucky to have you, My Lady.'

He suddenly grinned madly, and left the room, determined to see if he could have the same luck with Alice.


	4. Chapter 4 Oh Captain My Captain

Passages of Time Month Four

_**Disclaimer-Not mine. **_

O Captain My Captain

Stayne walked into the throne room, bowing deeply to Mirana. "You wished to see me, Majesty?"

Mirana smiled. "Yes. I understand that you were the Captain of the Card Guards. Did you enjoy the position?"

Stayne paused, and then replied carefully. "There were some aspects I enjoyed. I was able to have more influence than if I had simply been a rank soldier. But your sister did require me to perform many tasks that I found rather abhorrent. Why do you ask?"

"Because I am in need of a new Captain. The one I have now is quite incompetent, unfortunately."

Stayne looked grim. "I don't think incompetent is quite the word to describe Captain Waters, Majesty. I am frankly quite surprised that he is even a Captain, especially after the cavalier way he treated Alannah."

Mirana gazed at Stayne in alarm. "I did not hear about that. When did this occur?"

Stayne grinned wickedly. "It was a few days ago, Majesty."

_Alannah sang softly to herself as she walked through the gardens. She paused in her singing and let her hand rove over her stomach, smiling softly. 'I'm almost ready to meet you, my baby. I can't wait to introduce you to your father, as he is the most wonderful man to ever live. He's had quite the tough time of it, and many Underlanders would no doubt deem me mad that I ever fell in love with him. But there is much more to Ilosivic then anyone realizes. He's a wonderful man, and I know you'll love him as much as I do.' _

_She walked on, pausing when she reached the Rose bed. She shivered as the memory of her abduction rose up in her mind, and she gasped sharply, staggering. _

_Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm, steadying her. She looked around, and into the eyes of Captain Waters. He looked at her, concerned. "Are you feeling alright, My Lady?"_

_Alannah nodded. "Yes, Captain. I'm fine. But might I ask what you are doing out here?"_

_Captain Waters smiled. "I was hoping that perhaps I would be able to talk to you alone, My Lady. I have long admired you." _

_Alannah groaned. "Captain, I'm flattered, but I do not share your feelings. I am in love with another man. I'm having his child. I would be honored to be your friend, though." _

_Waters snorted in disbelief. "You mean that scarred one eyed freak? He's not a man, he's a monster. How a woman as beautiful as you got involved with something like that is beyond me. Now, I know that women aren't noted for being rational beings, but surely even you must realize that I offer much more. I am younger, I have both my eyes, and I hold a high position. Would you not rather be the woman of a Captain than of a Knave?" _

_Alannah gaped at him in disgust. "I would not accept you if the only other choice was death. I love Ilosivic more deeply than you can possibly imagine. If you think that I am going to throw everything away for a man like you, then you are the irrational one." _

_Waters smiled gently. "But My Lady, surely I am a better catch then he is. What possible reason can you have for loving him? I am much more handsome, after all."_

_Alannah glared at him, her eyes flashing red. "I love him because of who he is inside. He is a brave, kind, compassionate man who will fight to save those he truly cares about. I love him because he makes me feel safe when I am in his arms. I love him because he never once treated me like a fragile piece of glass. And I happen to find him quite handsome."_

_Waters shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I cannot accept that. Perhaps if you thought carefully about it, you would come to the realization that..."_

"_That she's mine, Captain!" came the angry reply. _

_Waters spun around in alarm. Stayne was standing nearby, fists clenched in anger. He glared at Waters. "I do believe my Lady has given you plenty of reasons why she does not share your feelings. Now, it is my advice that you find some other lady to woo, or I shall be forced to deal with you in the same manner as I did her previous suitor. He was quite handsome as well-until I finished with him. Make your choice." _

_Waters gulped, then turned and ran off. _

Mirana sighed quietly. "I do not blame you for being upset. I had not realized that Waters would have the temerity to attempt to court a pregnant woman. This gives me a further incentive to dismiss him. If you don't mind waiting, he should be arriving in a few moments."

A few moments later, Waters came swaggering into the throne room, blanching slightly when he saw Stayne. He approached the throne, and bowed to Mirana.

"You wish to see me, Your Highness?"

Mirana glared at him, and then spoke in a tone that brooked no argument. "When I appointed you to the Rank of Captain, I was told by many in the Court that I was making the right decision. They all cited your bravery during the Frabjous Day, and insisted that you showed true courage on the field of battle. However, you seem to have forgotten even basic courage the moment you were made Captain of the Guard. I have received numerous reports from my soldiers of your basic incompetence as a leader, and now I hear that you attempted to court Lady Alannah. I now realize that my decision was a rash one, and that you are more suited to be a regular soldier. Therefore, I am stripping you of your Captaincy, effective immediately. You are relegated to the ranks once more, Waters."

Waters bowed. "Yes, Majesty. But who amongst my soldiers is going to take my place?"

Mirana smiled. "None. The new Captain of the Guard will be Ilosivic Stayne."

Waters gaped. "Majesty, he is..."

"The most competent soldier here and the finest swordsman Underland has ever known. He is the Captain. Do you have any quarrel with him?" Mirana replied firmly.

Waters sighed. "No, Majesty." He turned to Stayne, bowing slightly. "Captain, I await any orders."

Stayne glared at him. "The first order I gave three days ago. Alannah is mine. As for any further orders, I have none at the moment."

Waters saluted, then bowed to Mirana and left the throne room.

Mirana smiled gently at Stayne. "You may go, Captain. I'm sure you are eager to share the news with Alannah."

Stayne bowed, and then ran out of the throne room. He reached their bedchamber, and burst in, grinning. Alannah, who had been lying in bed reading, looked up when she heard him enter.

"You are grinning wider than Chess, love. What's the occasion?"

Stayne quickly climbed in bed, and kissing her deeply, replied. "I was just made the Captain of the White Guards."

Alannah grinned widely. "That's marvelous, Ilosivic!" She suddenly laughed.

Stayne looked at her, confused. "What are you laughing about?"

Alannah giggled. "Waters asked me if I would not rather be the woman of a Captain than a Knave. I told him no. But now-I am the woman of a Captain!"

Stayne laughed quietly. "That's true, you are."

Alannah grinned, and then wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down into a kiss.

"Oh Captain, my Captain."


	5. Chapter 5 Rainy Days Are Wonderful

Passages of Time Month Five

Rainy Days Are Wonderful

Alannah gazed forlornly out the window at the rain. She had awoken in hopes of walking in one of the many gardens of Marmoreal. She could swear that they changed each time she set foot in them, and she loved nothing more than to try and remember what had changed from her previous visit. But now, watching the rain cascade down, she resigned herself to staying indoors all day. She sighed softly, and looked over at Stayne, who was still sleeping, his arm draped over her stomach protectively. Alannah smiled as she remembered a wonderful occurrence that took place only a few days ago-the first time their child had kicked.

_Stayne lay on his side, gently running his hand up and down Alannah's arm, traveling across her chest and back up to her collarbone, where he softly kneaded her neck. She purred happily, and Stayne grinned. He continued stroking her, and she mewled softly in pleasure. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide as she felt her stomach give a jolt, and she yelped in surprise. Stayne, startled by her reaction, looked at her, scared and concerned. _

"_Alannah, what happened? Did I hurt you? If I hurt you, I'm very sorry." His eye widened in alarm at Alannah's look. _

_Her eyes were wide, and she slowly ran her hand down her body to rest on her stomach. She looked down at her stomach, speaking softly._

"_Did you just do what I thought you did, my baby?" she said in awe. Her face split into a huge grin as she felt her stomach jolt once more, and she laughed. _

"_You did! Ilosivic, our child just kicked!" _

_Stayne gaped at her in delight, and then gently placed his hand on her stomach. His eye widened in surprise as he felt the jolt, and he beamed in happiness. "Hello, little one. I know you won't meet me for another four months, but I'm your father, and I love you very much." _

_He smiled softly at Alannah. "And, my beauty, I love you more than I can possibly say." _

Alannah sighed happily as Stayne pulled her close, his breath landing on her shoulder. She reached out and ran her hand across his face, smiling gently as he opened his eye.

"Morning love," he said, softly kissing her. "How's the little one doing today?"

Alannah grinned. "Just wonderfully, darling, thank you for asking."

Stayne laughed. "That's great." He raised his gaze to the window, seeing the rain that was pouring down, and sighed deeply.

"I guess we're stuck inside today, Alannah. Too bad, because I had a wonderful surprise in store for you."

Alannah looked sideways at him. "What was the surprise, Ilosivic?"

Stayne blushed. "Well, you know how reluctant I was when you first began to teach me to swim?" At her nod, he continued. "Well, I've been practicing by myself, and-I wanted to show you how good I've gotten. But I guess that will have to wait."

Alannah laughed. "Ilosivic, a little rain never hurt anyone, and I would be delighted to see you swim."

She quickly climbed out of bed, and Stayne grinned, following after.

They walked outside, running as quickly as they could to the pond.

Stayne had to shout to be heard over the pouring rain. "Are you watching, love?"

Alannah laughed, blinking rainwater from her eyes. "Yes!"

She watched as he quickly stripped off his shirt, groaning softly as she watched the rain water pouring down his muscular chest.

Stayne turned, and dove into the pond, cutting the surface cleanly. He surfaced, and then turned, grinning at Alannah. "See? What did I tell you? Haven't I become quite the good swimmer?"

She laughed in delight. "You are a regular fish, love. I'm very proud of you."

Stayne grinned, and then gestured to her. "Come here, my beauty."

Alannah giggled, and then walked towards the bank of the pond. Stayne watched her, and he gulped when he noticed that the rain had caused her dress to cling to her body, revealing every curve in stark detail. He let his eye rove hungrily over her breasts, then travel down to her rounded stomach. He still could not quite believe his luck. 'This beautiful goddess is having my child.' He felt his heart pounding as Alannah slowly peeled off her dress, her eyes never leaving his face. He groaned aloud when the dress fell to the ground, leaving her clad only in her thin shift.

Alannah smirked, and then entered the water, walking slowly towards him. He began to move towards her, but she held her hand up, grinning in mischief. "Stay perfectly still, Ilosivic."

Stayne groaned as she approached him, a sultry smile on her face. She reached out and ran her hands up and down his chest, carefully stroking him with the tips of her fingers. He shut his eye and moaned in delight.

Alannah leaned forward and gently kissed his chest, slowly licking the rainwater that ran down, delighting in the taste. She continued kissing him, slowly traveling up to his throat. She then slowly walked around him, kissing his shoulders and back, then slowly licking his chest once more. Stayne groaned, and reached for her. She smiled softly, and placed his hand on her waist. He yanked her forward, and kissed her so passionately her head spun. She lifted one leg, hooking it around his waist, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, and she moaned in ecstasy as she felt him pressing against her.

Stayne finally pulled out of the kiss, and looked at her, panting slightly. He swept her into his arms, and quickly made his way to the bank, placing her down onto the grass.

He slowly gathered the bottom of her shift in his hands, and then began to peel it off her, moaning in delight as her body revealed itself to his gaze.

"You are so beautiful, my love." he whispered. Alannah moaned in response, raising her arms above her head, allowing him to peel her shift off completely.

Stayne leaned forward and slowly licked the rainwater that had gathered on her chest and breasts, smiling softly as he heard her cry his name. He continued down to her stomach, and then slowly worked his way back up.

Their lips met, and Alannah felt her head spin. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. The rain was making every touch, every stroke feel like fire on her skin, and she wanted more. She soon got her wish.

Stayne stroked her inner thigh, traveling slowly upwards. Alannah mewled in pleasure, and then suddenly gasped as she felt him caressing her center, his fingers gentle. She groaned in pleasure, feeling the beginning of her climax, when he suddenly stopped.

"No. Ilosivic, please, don't stop. Please", she moaned.

Stayne smiled. "I'm not stopping, my beauty, I'm just…switching."

She gaped at him, and then moaned aloud as she felt his erection pressing against her.

Her last coherent thought before he took her was that rainy days were absolutely wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6 Reconciling Differences

Passages of Time Month Six

Reconciling Differences

Stayne reined his horse to a stop, gently petting the animal's flank. He had recently completed his Weekly Patrol, and now he was eager to get to Alannah.

After his promotion to Captain, Mirana had scoured the country for a mount that would bear him. Finally, after nearly a month of searching, a horse had been located. The animal was a dark grey, with a white star emblazoned in his forehead. Stayne had taken an immediate liking to him-as a skilled rider he was able to see that this horse had a good deal of intelligence. Alannah's reaction still made him grin-she had cooed happily, and immediately started babbling in baby talk to the horse. At her insistence, the horse had been named Grey Star.

He had proven to be a wonderful steed, able to pick up commands more quickly than any horse Stayne had ever known. Alannah spoiled him rotten, giving him bits of apple and sugar cubes whenever she could.

Stayne dismounted, flinging the reins over Grey Star's neck, and began to lead him to the stall for a brushing down, when he noticed Tarrant coming towards him. He paused, a bit concerned. He knew that Tarrant, Alice and Alannah were all very good friends, but he still felt awkward around Tarrant, especially after all he had done to him.

"Ilosivic, I was hoping to catch you. I want to talk to you." Tarrant said his voice serious.

Stayne looked in his eyes, and was relieved to see that they remained their normal green color. "What about, Tarrant?"

Tarrant looked around. "A lot of things, actually. Tell you what-go get your horse settled, and then meet me in the main hall."

Stayne nodded, slightly mystified. "Very well. I'll see you in about ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, he walked into the hall, glancing around. He noticed Tarrant leaning against the wall, and walked over, leaning next to him. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Tarrant sighed, and then spoke. "When Alice and I arrived here six months ago, and I saw you sitting at the table, I was so furious that I was ready to kill you. I probably would have, too-if not for the fact that Lady Alannah was glaring daggers at me. I am ruled by my emotions quite a lot, and as such I'm quick to realize when someone is truly angry. I have the feeling that had I tried anything that day, I would have sincerely regretted it. So I decided to do my best to tolerate your presence. I had already taken a liking to your Lady, after all." At Stayne's glare, he hastily continued. "As a friend, nothing more. I never had eyes for anyone except Alice, and it was rather clear that Alannah was yours. But I still resented your presence." He sighed, then turned and looked at Stayne. "But when I saw how devastated and horrified you were when we discovered Alannah had been kidnapped, I began to realize that there was a side to you that I had never seen before. I was watching you while we were searching for her, and I don't think I've ever seen you that emotional. You looked as though you would break any moment. And then when we finally found her…" He paused, breathing deeply. "I have never seen such anguish before in my life. It was at that point that I realized what a change your Lady had wrought in you, and I began to realize that I was willing to forgive you for what you had done. I know what the Red Queen was capable of, and I know that you obeyed her. However, I also understand that most of that obedience came out of fear, not love or loyalty. So, what I wanted to ask you is this-Are you willing to reconcile our differences? I know that things won't be the same-but are you willing to try and be friends again?"

Stayne extended his hand. "More than willing, Tarrant."

Tarrant shook his hand, beaming. "That's what I was hoping to hear. Now, I do believe your Lady is waiting for you, and I know how you hate being parted from her."

Stayne laughed. "Do you blame me?"

Tarrant grinned wider. "Not a bit."

Stayne smiled and set off, determined to share the marvelous news with Alannah.

Tarrant smiled, and then turned at the sound of footsteps. Alice came towards him, beaming. "It looks as though you took my advice, Tarrant."

Tarrant gently kissed her. "Well, as Ilosivic says-your Overland logic works quite well sometimes."

Stayne entered their bedchamber. Alannah smiled softly at him from the sofa. "How was your talk with Tarrant?"

He gawped at her. "How did you…?"

She laughed. "Alice and I cornered him yesterday, and told him he needed to talk to you. He would have avoided it forever if we hadn't interfered. Alice can be quite persuasive when she wants to be."

Stayne laughed, then walked over and sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. "You're amazing, love."

"Why, thank you. It's nice to be appreciated."


	7. Chapter 7 Comfort Me My Love

Passages of Time Month Seven

Comfort Me, My Love

Alannah, blinded by tears, stumbled into the bedchamber she shared with Stayne. She quickly made her way over to the bed and fell on it, sobbing in anger and rage. She gulped, and then went off into a fresh torrent of sobs as she remembered the conversation she had been unfortunate enough to participate in just minutes ago...

_Alannah walked into the main hall, admiring the many magnificent paintings and tapestries that adorned the walls. She was deep into her perusal of a painting that showed the Gryphon in his entire splendor when she noticed two of the Court Ladies standing nearby, looks of thinly veiled disgust on their faces. She sighed quietly, determined to ignore them. Unfortunately, they seemed to have a different idea, and walked towards her. Alannah turned and smiled at them, determined to be the very epitome of grace. "Good afternoon to you Lady Marianne. May I ask how you are faring?" _

_They grimaced at her, and then Lady Marianne spoke. "How a lady is faring is of no concern to a trollop. Both Lady Constance"-she indicated her companion-"and I have serious objections to a common tramp like you being here. You do not belong amongst proper Lords and Ladies. You are the whore of that one eyed monstrosity, and are now also going to be having his bastard. How you were able to fool the Queen into thinking you were even worthy of her friendship is beyond me. You are a worthless tramp, and that is all you will ever be. Good day to you." _

_They swept past her and out the hall. Alannah stood there, unable to comprehend the vitriol that had just been spewed at her. She suddenly gave a strangled sob and ran towards their bedchamber. She didn't notice Alice standing nearby, a look of shock and rage on her face. _

Stayne walked into the main hall, having just returned from a fairly routine Patrol. He had given Grey Star a good brushing down, and now all he wanted was to spend some time with his Lady. He began to head towards their chambers, when he heard his name being called. He turned, seeing Alice standing nearby with a very angry look on her face. Stayne, wondering what was going on, walked towards her.

"Hello Alice. Have I done anything to anger you?"

Alice smiled slightly. "No, Ilosivic. It is nothing that you did. It is what two of the Ladies of this Court did to Alannah, or rather, what they said."

Stayne looked concerned. "And what did they say?"

Alice took a deep breath, and then related to Stayne what she had overheard. He became stock still, and his hand gripped his sword hilt so tight his knuckles whitened.

He took a deep breath, and then spoke in a deadly calm voice. "Where are those Ladies now?"

Alice pointed down the Hall. "I saw them heading to the throne room. No doubt they are going to complain to the Queen. But I think perhaps before you go give them the tongue lashing they so richly deserve, you need to go comfort your Lady. She was extremely hurt by their comments."

Stayne nodded. "You're right. Thank you for telling me."

He walked quickly to their chambers, and silently entered. His heart twisted when he saw Alannah. She was curled up on the bed, shaking with sobs. He walked over and climbed into bed, gently touching her arm. "Alannah?"

She turned and looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "Hi. Have you come to see your whore and the mother of your bastard?"

He gawped at her in shock. "Of course not! Alannah, how could you even think that?!"

She gulped, and then looked down. "Because it's what I am, according to some. And let's face it, Ilosivic-I have been with you without the benefit of marriage, and that isn't exactly proper."

Stayne gently lifted her chin, looking into her eyes. "Listen to me, my love. I do not care one whit if we are married or not. I have never loved a woman as completely and utterly as I love you. You are the most amazing, wonderful, and fantastic thing that has ever happened to me. The fact that you are carrying my child means more to me than I can ever say. You are not my whore, trollop, or tramp. You are my Lady, and my Redemption. Never think for one second that you aren't."

Alannah smiled through her tears, and then pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I love you, My Captain, my Knave-My Lord."


	8. Chapter 8 A Wedding!

Passages of Time Month Eight

A Wedding!

Author's Note-Two Chapters in One Day! I was asked to write this by a friend.

Alannah stood in the throne room, nervously patting down her dress. She still could not quite believe what was happening. In just a few moments, she was going to become the wife to Captain Ilosivic Stayne. She looked towards the door, smiling as she noticed him standing near the entrance. He had gone all out for the occasion, and to her mind had never looked more handsome. His crisp black uniform stood out in stark contrast to the marble whiteness of the castle walls. Mirana had offered him a white uniform when he became Captain, but he had politely declined, stating that he much preferred black.

Alannah sighed happily, looking down at her dress. She had been unsure if the seamstress employed by Mirana would be able to make a dress that would flatter her-after all, she reflected, she was in her eighth month-but the young lady had proven to be a mistress of her craft. Alannah's dress was a deep sea green in color, with wide, sheer sleeves. The material was light and airy, and accented her curves and breasts. The seamstress had asked if Alannah wanted her stomach hidden, and she had merely smiled and shook her head. She wasn't going to hide anything.

She glanced over at Alice, who was acting as her Maid of Honor. "I'm so nervous. I still can't believe this is actually happening."

Alice smiled widely at her friend. "Well, it is happening, and both of you deserve every bit of happiness you can get." She paused, and then laughed gently. "I never knew Ilosivic Stayne could be so romantic, but that proposal..."

Alannah smiled happily as she recalled that wonderful day three weeks ago…

_Mirana had been informed days ago about the vicious and unprovoked attack on Alannah's character by Lady Marianne, and she had since dealt with the culprits. She had called Lady Marianne into her chambers and informed her in no uncertain terms that should she ever speak in such an ugly manner to one who had done nothing worthy of contempt that Mirana would have no qualms about banning Marianne from Court permanently. "The Lady Alannah is a good, decent woman. What she and Ilosivic Stayne feel for each other goes far beyond that of a Captain and a whore, and you would do well to realize that, Marianne." _

_Marianne had nodded. "Yes, Majesty. I shall try to be more civil to them both. However, even you must admit that for them to be having a child together when they are not married is quite unheard of, and frankly I do not think that Stayne has any intention of making her his wife."_

_Unbeknownst to them, Stayne had been coming to give his Patrol Report to Mirana and had overheard the exchange. He smiled, and placed his hand in his pocket, gently fingering the box that lay within. "You are all about to get the surprise of your lives."_

_He walked into the room, bowing to Mirana. "Majesty, I have completed my Patrol, and I have a request. Would you be so good as to send someone to fetch My Lady, as well as Alice and Tarrant? I have something I wish to do." _

_Mirana smiled. "Of course." She rang for a servant. _

_One appeared, and bowed deeply. "You sent for me, Highness?" _

"_Howard, please go and fetch the Lady Alannah, Alice, and Tarrant Hightopp and tell them that Captain Stayne wishes to see them in my chambers."_

_Howard bowed, and then set off. Mirana smiled softly at Stayne. "You have something very big planned, Captain, I can tell. May I ask what?"_

_Stayne shook his head. "Sorry, Majesty. But I want this to be a complete surprise." _

_He turned at the sound of footsteps, beaming as he saw his lady enter. Alannah walked over to him, a slight smirk on her face. "Captain, I was informed that you wished to see me?"_

"_Yes, but we must wait for Alice and Tarrant to arrive." _

_At that moment, they walked in, and Stayne smiled. "Good, everyone is here." _

_He reached out and took Alannah's hands in his own, smiling gently. "My Lady, I know I have told you many times before how deeply I love you. You were able to see through the façade that I offered to the world, and you awakened in me a feeling that I had long forgotten. You make me feel like a man, rather than the one eyed monstrosity that everyone else seemed to notice. I had nearly forgotten what it was like to be loved by someone. You bought the memory back. I was nothing until I met you. You are the most wonderful, miraculous gift that I could ever receive, and it would take me a thousand lifetimes to fully convey my love. But I think perhaps I do have a way of showing you." _

_He reached into his pocket, and placed the small box into her hand. She looked at him, and then opened the box, gasping in delight at the contents. _

_The ring that lay within was gold, with bands of silver woven through its surface. A small emerald stone was set on top, with small flecks of diamonds surrounding it. Alannah placed her hand to her mouth, feeling happy tears prick her eyes. "Ilosivic, are you…"_

_Stayne nodded. "Alannah Sullivan, will you please be my wife?" _

_Alannah laughed with joy, and then kissed him as hard as she could. "YES!!" _

_Stayne grinned. "I was hoping you would say that."_

Alannah smiled happily as Stayne entered the throne room and walked up to her, a large grin on his face. "Are you ready, My Lady?"

Alannah nodded, and then they turned and faced Mirana. She smiled gently at them.

"My Lords and Ladies, we are gathered here to join the Lady Alannah Sullivan and Captain Ilosivic Stayne in the bonds of holy matrimony. They have both endured much in their journey, and this is the welcome culmination of all that they have endured. If there is anyone here who can give good cause why they should not be wed, speak now." A profound silence fell. Mirana smiled, and then continued. "Ilosivic Stayne, will you take the Lady Alannah as your wife, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, and for as long as you both shall live?"

Stayne nodded, looking at Alannah. "I do. I love you, My Lady."

Mirana turned to Alannah. "Lady Alannah, will you take Ilosivic Stayne to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, and for as long as you both shall live?"

Alannah smiled happily. "I do. I love you so much, My Lord."

"Then if there are none that object, as Queen of Underland I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

And Stayne, beaming wider than he ever had before, gathered Alannah in his arms and kissed her so passionately he lifted her off her feet.


End file.
